Enrollment
Enrollment namespace=Forum category=Enrollment title=Enrollment shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Enrollment Principal Rachel: Hello there young mutant. Welcome to Argent Academy, or also known as the Superpower Academy. I am glad that you have chosen to enroll on our school. Enrollment here is 100% FREE without any future payments. Enrolling is easy and fast, but because some days are busier than the others, the administrators might not be able to check on everyone's enrollment forms in a day. Admins will only check Enrollment Forms on '''Wednesdays and Saturdays.'' You can submit your Enrollment form anytime, but we are hoping for your consideration and patience as you wait for your enrollment form to be approved. Without further a due, here are the steps on how to enroll. 'Follow and read the steps carefully to avoid errors and further delays in your enrollment. Creating your enrollment form- Scrolling down the page, you will see this section: This is where you'll create your enrollment form. Just simply type your character's name and click Enroll. This will make a new page where you can place your character's information. Your Character Information To insert your character information, just simply Edit the page and type and answer the following information below: Name: (Your character's name must be composed of a '''first' and last name. 'Do not' use the names of popular people or fictional characters as Jean Grey, Johnny Depp, Miley Cirus. You can take their first name or their last name, but you cannot take their full name. Also, names with vulgar words 'will not be accepted' and we might permanently 'ban' your accounts from joining the academy. Inappropriate names like Donald Duckling, Mousey Mouse, I'am Cool, Yeah Whatever, 'will also not be accepted'. '' Image: You need a picture of your character. It might be a cartoon/anime character, or it can be a famous person, but inappropriate pictures as those consisting of dirty fingers, censored themes, etc. '''is not accepted' '' Powers and Abilities: Joining a mutant school would of course require your character to have his/her own powers and abilities. We give you the freedom to choose your own power '''EXCEPT': Omnipotence - the god power. Can control everything. Unikinesis - the ability to control everything in the said universe. We do not let you choose this power simply because these kinds of power will make your character overpower everything and everyone, and it would be unfair. We want to educate students that the only way to attain your power's greatness is through hard work and through accomplishing missions, and not just simply picking your power and you're automatically all-powerful. No. ''Your powers and abilities will yet to be approved by the administrators, and '''if your character's powers and abilities are not accepted', we will give you a reason why it has not been approved and will still give you a second chance. Age: Your character can be as young as 12 years old or as old as 20 years old. Remember that your character's age is ''not based on your real age. Gender: Other information. Such as your character's history, story, hobbies, likes and dislikes, weaknesses, or further description of your powers. After typing all the information needed, you are now ready to Publish you page and just wait for our admins to approve of your enrollment form. Just make your enrollment form simple. It isn't your character page anyway. You can add html codes and designs if you want, but make sure to make it clear and understandable. Keep intact with your enrollment form to see whether the admins have already approved of it or if there's a need to change some of your character's information. If you're approved, you are now a student of Argent Academy! If your enrollment is successful our admins will provide you this Advance Guide to continue on Argent Academy. Thank you for reading! Your Character's Name break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/Enrollment buttonlabel=Enroll namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums